Reflection
by OkamiNoChi
Summary: Basically a Gaara x sakura fic. its my first fic so yeah...... drool lol its about gaara seeing sakura's pain and trying to help, the question is though will she take it, find out i guess lol
1. intro

**hey, hehe..this is okami here, yeah this is my first fic in years so please don't flame, just critique k, tell me if ya like it and all that good stuff too**

**and as much as i wish i did,.....i dont own naruto**

**please enjoy and thank you ( falls over with a brick of cheese)....**

Ch. 1

Sakura lay in her uncomfortably quiet room upon her soft black and white bed, contemplating the day's events, hoping to find some relief from the pain of her stress and lack of emotion. The pink locks tossed and curled under her tossing body.

'_great, just what I need…more insomnia...I just want sleep damn it…' _her thoughts glazing over her beautiful emerald eyes that once shined with light and hope.

Not being what she use to be, which was a young naïve kunoichi full of endless daydreams, Sakura had become a beautiful young woman at the age of 21. She had just the right curves and skin that made Dianna herself jealous.

She had now finished her training under Tsunade as a medic-nin and was only second to her, if not equal, as well as became a jounin. Through the time that Sasuke had left, she at first had been crushed by her and team 7's loss as well as the problems that created themselves afterwards; however, as the years went by she seemed to handle the fact that he was gone pretty much for good. Her and Naruto also grew closer from the tragedy and worked hard to train and care for each other. No personal relationship was created between the two, though Naruto had tried a few times until he started to finally notice Hinata's feelings towards him, since then they've been a happy couple.

Though as more years passed things didn't keep going so "okay."

Since she had become busy with work and even when she had time off she ended up alone since her closest friend was usually on a mission or with Hinata. He would try to spend time with her but it seemed that there were other more important matters that would get in the way.

Since Sakura was left to her own devices for so long it let her dwell upon her problems and more and more she began to mentally wither away. She long for the old times when the team would do things together and be close friends, for a few years she longed for her love to return home until she saw him only as a friend after a certain point yet she still long for him to return. Once she hit 18 things didn't seem to get any better, in fact, something happened that Sakura will probably have a hard time accepting for a very long time

-

_Flowers were sitting on the window seal, still giving off their wonderful scent and everything they could to the woman withering away faster than them. _

_Sakura sat on her bedside and gave all the care she could give to her health spent mother. _

_had a history of heart problems ever since a serious run in as a jounin with an A-ranked criminal ninja who had gotten close enough to tearing completely into her chest cavity and ripping her to shreds, she managed to escape and her team took the criminal ninja down, but she had sever injuries and was never able to fully heal her injured heart. Since that day, she had lived as a normal citizen, not being able to fight because if she exerted herself too much she could die from the pressure on her heart._

_As the years went by, time seemed to wear fast on her heart and after a certain point she couldn't really function on her own anymore. During this time Sakura had given most of her time to her mother, caring for her and working hard supporting the both of them, she would have like to have help from her family but it seemed as though fate would have another decision on that and take her father when she was only 3 as well as both pair of grandparents before that. _

_During the last few days you could see the pain in Sakura all over her body…she knew she was about to lose her mother but she didn't know exactly how to handle it. Her mother on the other hand took it very well, knowing this day would eventually come rather soon._

_As Sakura Sat on her bedside holding her hand as she had done all day for pretty much most of the days before that her mother, giving her usual cough from shortness of breath, began one of her coughing fits. Sakura holding her hand tighter waited for it to cease so the comfortable silence could ensue…………_

_But it kept going_

_.._

_it seem that silence wouldn't come this time…….."no……..please…….its just another fit…..PLEASE!..........YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS MOM!......PLEASE NOO!!!!!!! DON'T GO!!!"……_

_.._

_As blood came from her mouth she spoke her last words to her only daughter_

_.._

"_always re-cough-member…that you neCOUGHver have to be aloneCOUGH COUGH…."_

…_._

_.._

_A good amount of blood poured from her mouth as she coughed out her last words, _

…

_Her eyes rolled, her hand lossened_

…

_Sakura screamed into her mother's chest as she held her close, face covered in her blood._

…

Her friends all tried being there for her as well as Tsunade who though of Sakura as a daughter to her anyway. She seemed to shut herself off for a while, not speaking to anyone or ever leaving her house.

It took a long time, but after a year of pain she was able to begin functioning on a somewhat normal level. For the time being she had lived with Tsunade who had asked her to stay until she was fit enough to work again. Sakura at first refused but Tsunade pretty much gave her no option. Once another 5 months rolled by she was able to start working again and eventually moved into her own apartment.

The experiences she was dealing with definitely took affect and mentally scarred her. Because of all the pain she had, she became somewhat dead inside keeping most of her neg. emotions to herself and keeping a straight face for everyone…except Naruto. She was able to Be genuinely happy at certain times, but still not having that same energy she use to carry around and it didn't help that she was working a very stressful job over at Konoha Hospital

'_ugh, I have to get up in four hours…I just need at least 2 hours…bleh…'_ she once again tossed as her thoughts kept her mind from peace.

This did not go unnoticed by most of her friends including a certain red head that seemed to have a hard time staying away from her apartment at night.

…

Gaara sat on the roof top of a near by building, still wanting to enjoy the night air and this time it not be forced by a certain demon inside him waiting for a chance to relive horrific times.

He had been taking mandatory time off from becoming a workaholic, overdoing everything and becoming too much of a perfectionist with his job (which as a kazekage can't really be taken really as a bad thing, but anyway) the council had suggested that he spend time helping the relations with Konoha and spend time there to somewhat unwind and learn how to socialize more.

He seemed to find it somewhat ridiculous, but none the less he took their advice, and at moments like these, watching over the city and the rosette haired beauty, it didn't seem like too much of a bad thing.

He saw her toss and turn, wondering if she ever truly found a peaceful nights sleep these past few year, noticing her horrible patter of insomnia since he had started watching her the past week.

It had been an accident really that he found where she stayed, he just happen to be sitting on a roof top as usual gazing at the large city, thinking of ways to improve his own when he caught a glimpse of her from her window. She seemed to be quite troubled that day, looking at the expression on her face as she clutched a photo and a spare handkerchief. The pain on her face reminded him of his own feelings as his own eyes almost glazed over from bubbling memories. He quickly shook that and began to develop a deeper view of the beautiful kunoichi. He was already aware of her talents and had been impressed with her development over the years, he had really grown to respect her and felt a strange warm feeling from her that seem to envelope his thoughts he felt to be in a ridiculous manner. That night he first saw her in pain just seemed to make him feel helpless, he secretly wished to help her and just open her window, hold her, and tell her she'd be safe from pain so long as he was by her side…but quickly shook the "ridiculous thoughts" from his head thinking it would be a waste of time even trying _'how could she want someone like me,. we may be friends but I don't think she'd ever be able to shake away what I use to be and I admit that if I was in her shoes I would probably try to keep things with me as minimal as possible because of it.' _Because he felt he could never truly be there in that way for her, if he even understood what that meant to him anyway, he could at least watch over her at night, secretly wishing to seek her warmth but being respectful and keeping his distance.

As the young, yet hardened eyes of the Kazekage seem to calm and drift to the ever present moon, so too did the young medic-nin as she finally found rest in its beautiful light, eyes closing to the colors of red and jade swirling in a delightful tone beneath its heavy lids.

**yes please review, i really need it, thank you**

**okami**


	2. butterfly

**hey its you know you hehe, hope you liked it...i kind of did lol**

**anyway disclaimer whatever dont own naruto blah blah blah**

Ch.2

The horrible sound of a buzzing alarm woke Sakura from her interesting dream of wandering through the desert on a rather oddly cool day, and she quickly threw her hand onto the source of pain, shutting it up until the next day it could taunt her and rip her from her peace. Getting ready for work she threw herself out of bed, heading to the bathroom with her clothes for the day, which consisted of a medic uniform matched to her taste( a red tone obviously) and a lab coat with her name embroidered upon the side. She quickly got ready, throwing her clothes on and washing herself up, until she looked decent enough to go to work. Walking out the door with her mid back length hair neat and combed, light make up applied, and clothes nicely pressed and on (lol) , she disappeared in a flurry of pink cherry blossom pedals and teleported a block from the hospital (she typically liked to walk to work but she was running late so that was out of the question). She briskly walked to the hospital, noticing a blotch of red and black from the corner of her eye. As she waved to Gaara she was lost in the color of his jade eyes somewhat forgetting about work all together. Gaara waved back and was going to approach her until she was tackled by an over active ball of orange and yellow. They both seemed to think the same irritated though as his high pitched loud voice seemed to ring in her ears "HI SAKURA CHAN!!!!" she inwardly laughed thinking he was still as childish as ever, Naruto always seemed to brighten her spirits "Naruto I'm going to be late for work!, I don't have time at the moment to talk, but maybe later?" she pleaded trying to get him to let go of her. "awww!!... Okay,. HOW ABOUT YOU, HINATA AND I GO FOR RAMEN AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH WORK????" Naruto quickly noticed the black and red in his view and shouted hi to Gaara, he simply waved hi back not too interested at the moment to talk to him. (he was somewhat happy to see him but under the certain circumstance it wasn't that great of timing) Sakura thought for a second and agreed to go "Sure, you know when I get off so I'll meet you there k?" "yata!!! Okay!..oh hey! Can Gaara come with us too!?!" "Well yeah of course, but only if he wants to.." she saw his expression and couldn't quite place the emotion or thought as he held a slight smile from hearing Naruto ask her. "OKAY SAKURA CHAN SEE YOU THEN!!!" he quickly bounded off towards Gaara, a sweat drop quickly appearing on the back of his head before the orange train of caffeine verbally hit him in the face. Sakura quickly walked to the hospital, laughing at Gaara and Naruto thinking about after work and how for some reason she was looking forward to it more now that Gaara was most likely going to come along.

-

A few hours rolled by as she was busy on her rounds, checking her patients she had recently fixed up and a few new ones ready for treatment. Rock lee happen to once again end up in the hospital from of course over working himself and passing out from fatigue and lack of nutrients. Sakura had set him up with a simple I.V. and an overnight stay, which of course included her usual lecture at him involving his problem with over exercising (lol). As soon as she went into his room to check up on him and pretty much discharged him she was met with his green role model who proceeded to pour his apologies on her and give her a speech about youth "HE COULDN'T HELP HIMSELF YOU KNOW!! ITS JUST THAT SPIRIT OF YOUTH THAT RUNS THROUGH HIS VEINS!!!!" she quickly sweat dropped as he continued his speech and she tried to escape as quickly as she could with the news of his discharge. After ten painful minutes of Gai's continuous talking she finally managed to escape and continued with her rounds, happy for at least a few seconds that she was able to help out the two.

-

Feeling exhausted and wanting to pretty much collapse onto the floor to pass out after her 10 hour shift of running around dealing with her patients, she finally left the hospital. It seemed to be about 9:00 as she walked through the sliding doors, straightening herself up while heading towards ichi raku ramen shop. As she was two blocks away from the ramen place she noticed Gaara slowly walking there, enjoying the weather and having a nice walk. Sakura quickly called his name and Gaara stopped to turn around and wait for her to catch up. "so I guess Naruto convinced you to come along?' she said with a rather sincere smile for once instead of her mask and walked beside him, "oh well it took him a while to do so, but an arm and leg later I came around" he gave her a small smile and a tiny glint of happiness in his eyes to see her giggle at his comment "wow Gaara didn't know you'd ever make jokes with me, guess I should feel special today" she said in a fun tone and stuck her tongue out "Well, I do end up surprising people these days, you may find out more "fun things" about me later" he quickly realized how that sounded but felt Sakura knew what he meant since she wasn't a simple minded bimbo. She smiled a genuine smile again and inwardly blushed, she knew better but still saw the way it could have been taken. They finally reached the ramen shop and was greeted with two smiles from a blonde and blue-purple haired couple…well Naruto tried his best to smile with the food he was slurping into his mouth and Hinata automatically started to talk for Naruto " I'm sorry you guys, I tried to keep him from eating without your company for as long as possible, but right before you showed up I couldn't stop hi- him and well" she began to giggle "you see wh-where we are now" Gaara and Sakura shook there head and laughed knowing their blonde friend would typically do that.

Once they were all seated and enjoying their food it seemed that Naruto dominated the conversation talking about his last mission and some non sense thrown in which was always needed for Sakura to be cheerful. "Ooo! And then I went and picked up some ramen!!" Gaara shook his head " I swear Naruto, I don't understand how you can live on this stuff, its good an all every once in a while but Jesus Christ its like you're an opium addict but with ramen…hmm I'd hate to see what you'd be like without it" every one seemed to think of a similar picture which involved an Armageddon like scene with him storming the village for ramen. After a few seconds of course everyone started laughing and Naruto started getting defensive " hey! Ramen is the best stuff ever and though it is THE BEST STUFF EVER…I could live without it…" every one froze in their chair and a few seconds later, Hinata and Sakura fell to the floor laughing while Gaara also laughed but seemed to have better control of himself than the other two.

After the whole ramen conversation, Naruto went back on to his rambling of ridiculousness when he ended up babbling on to Hinata about something which left Sakura to her own devices. the whole group eating together reminded her of how old times use to be. She quickly remembered the fond memories and looked at how it all got torn apart and the chaos it brought as well as her mother. her eyes glazed over a bit and her expression turned emotionless, as if she was there but on hibernation mode. Gaara, who was pretty much primarily paying attention to Sakura the whole time saw this so he felt he might as well be a bit bold and softly touched the top of her hand on the table with his "Sakura?" his voice showing concern. She was pulled quickly from her sad thoughts and looked into the eyes of her attention seeker to find Gaara's jade eyes which covered most of his emotions but still gave away his look of concern. She seemed to also get lost in the warmth of his touch…no it wasn't just warm, it was better than that She quickly shook off the shiver that ran through her from it "oh, sorry, I must have spaced out silly me he he!" she nervously laughed and put her mask back on of happiness, but Gaara knew her better than she thought because he had to do the same thing with his own life. "Are you're going to be okay?..." she looked at him almost shocked from the way he said that statement as if he knew what she was already thinking. She quickly reassured him with a quick "yes I'm fine" and he let go of her hand nodding to her answer.

-

Once everyone finished at ichiraku with their bills paid (Naruto's being the most of course with a charge for 12 ramen bowls) they all said their goodbyes, with Naruto giving the loudest ones as he walked Hinata to her house. Gaara and Sakura were the only ones left and the shop had closed for the night. Sakura turned to Gaara to say her goodnights and walk to her apartment "Well, Goodnight Gaara…and…thanks for earlier…" as she said that it seemed that her face slid into what she truly felt for a few second instead of her mask. Gaara looked at her with genuine concerned laced in his gaze and touched her shoulder briefly "those in pain may be alone, but it never has to stay that way." He quickly turned his eyes back to the harden look they always kept much like Sakura's mask. He then said his goodbyes to her as he walked towards the building close to the Hokage tower which was where he was staying, leaving Sakura standing there for a few brief moments in awe of what just happened.

Sakura knew he had changed, but for such a huge transformation to occur was beyond her. He always admired his strength and was impressed by his quick improvement after naruto had talk to him heart to heart. She still remembered what happened that day but put it behind her as a thing of the past. The man she saw before her was nothing like the cold blooded killer he had seem to be, it was as if seeing a caterpillar turn into a beautiful butterfly, except of course this one being a very handsome, sexy, caring KazeKage she thought to herself _'..wait I just said that…wow….well, I always knew he was very handsome but never really gave too much thought to it...'_

Once she was done with gathering her thoughts she walked to her apartment and quickly washed up when she got there, throwing off her clothes and taking a quick needed shower. After changing into a black tank top and pajama shorts she walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. Looking at the moon light through her window she was plagued with thoughts again…but this time, its wasn't so bad as she couldn't get her mind off of Gaara. The thoughts seemed to lull her to sleep very quickly and for once she was actually going to get a decent amount of peace that she's needed for a very long time. Gaara, once again on the rooftops watching over his beautiful blossom smiled with a soft expression on his face seeing her look of peaceful sleep and innocence as he felt a warmth spread throughout his body "maybe it's not such a wasted effort after all…"

**okie day... now we've come to the part where i stop this fic if y'all aren't that interested in the rest and if you want me to continue i will do so, i just need you to quickly give opinions please**

**very much appreciate you taking the time to read this**

**okami**


	3. Pigeons

**Hey it's me, Okami, thanks for the reviews, it gave me the motivation to keep writing the story (and people who flame it just give me more reason to bug you I guess, muhahahahhahahaa!)**

…

**Anyway lol**

**I don't own naruto and enjoy the show**

Ch.3

Sakura awoke to her not so annoying anymore alarm clock buzzing at her to get up and go to work. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she had time to leisurely get up this morning.

After 20 minutes of getting ready she went to the kitchen and sat down, making herself a cup of coffee.

'_mm, that was great…I haven't had that much sleep in a looong time'_

'_**got that right pinky..'**_

'_oh god…I thought you were gone for good!?!'_

'_**Ooooooh no you wish, muhahahahhahahaa! **__'_her inner self cackled wildly, she smacked her forehead already regretting even getting up

'_**Aww come on pinky? What's wrong? You don't love me anymore!?!' '**__well that would mean I would love myself wouldn't it?' __**'Well yeah but you should anyway! I guess I got enough energy since your feeling better…hmmmm….wonder whyyy!, it couldn't be because of Mr. sexy KazeKage would it!'**_

'_dah! Shut up you! He was just nice to me yesterday that's all, he's just a very nice person now apparently.'_

'_**Well you know you think he's hot as hell! and the whole nice whatever thing'**_

'_well yes he's is very attractive, but its ridiculous for me to be thinking that way, I mean for goodness sakes he's a KazeKage and I don't think he'd ever be interested in someone as inferior to his as myself…'_

_Her inner just started twitching at that statement __**'what the fuck pinky! Don't talk that way! You know you're strong as hell and one of the best medics in Konoha! The hell is wrong with you!**_

_**And don't forget were pretty sexy too!'**_

She blushed thinking about it. It was true that many males in Konoha thought of her as one of the top beauties. She just seem to refuse anyone that asked her out though, it just didn't seem right to her and not to mention the way she had been feeling it didn't seem like the top thing on her list of things to do.

'_Well, I just don't know if it would just be a wasted effort……well, lets just save this for some other time k?'_

'_**Whatever, just try not to think about him naked' she shouted before retreating to the abyss of her mind**_

'_Hey! Don't say that cause now I…..DAMN IT!'_

She blushed heavily at a thought that popped in her head because of her inner's statement as she quickly finished her coffee and walked out the door to go to work.

-

She walked through the doors of the hospital, already finding patients in need of intensive car and a few ninjas in for interrogation. These were rouge ninja that were severely injured, too injured at the moment for the interrogation. These patients were usually left to Sakura to handle since they require High level care.

She sighed shaking her head as she began working on one of them.

A few hours went by as she walked through the hospital, taking a quick brake for some water when she was called on the intercom. She quietly growled wondering what she was needed for until she heard at the end of the announcement that she was to report to Tsunade's office. Her eyes then cooled down as she was not so irritated by that and she headed down the hall to the elevator.

A quiet knock was heard on Tsunade's door, the older woman quickly responded.

"Yes, come in please!" the door open to reveal Sakura, she smiled and sat down in the office filled with paper work and a small jug of Sake on the corner of the table. "What is it you needed Tsunade Sama?" Tsunade softly smile "hey Sakura dear, it's not anything too important at the moment, hope I'm not keeping you from anything." "no not at all" "oh good, well first I wanted to tell you are to attend the Council dinner tomorrow night at about eight thirty, and I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind escorting the KazeKage to the dinner as well." "Oh no problem Tsunade Sama" she smiled thinking about it

"Ah, very good then, well, I also have something here for you actually, we don't know who they're from but they were just sent here for you, Shizune!" She called to the next room next to her, the Woman came in bringing in two Dozen white roses, and Sakura's eyes went like Saucers "wow they're beautiful!" _'I wonder who could have sent them' __**'oooooooooh maybe their from Gaaaaaaaara kuuuun!' **__'pfft! Yeah right, I doubt he would randomly send me flowers like that!, I guess they might have been from naruto…..but wait he left on a mission after he walked Hinata to her house….hmmm' __**'see its possible!' **__'Eh I really wouldn't bet on it, well either way they're really nice'_

"Thank you Tsunade Sama, I'll go put these in my office and I will definitely make sure to escort Ga- I mean the KazeKage to the council dinner tomorrow." "Wonderful, I'll see you then dear!" she said her goodbyes to Tsunade and walked out the door with the giant bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Everyone seem to stare at her with the flowers as she walked to her office, all of them wondering if she finally went and got a boyfriend

"SAKURA YOUDIDN'T TELL ME YOU FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!!" that voice could only come from a certain blonde haired blue eyed girl

Sakura had worked on a separate floor than Ino since her specialty was Psychiatry and Sakura's was Internal medicine as well as a few others. "he he, no no Ino, these were just randomly sent to me" "AWWW HOW SWEET! I wish I randomly got flowers" she stuck her tongue out playfully at Sakura "Well, have a good day Ino!" she said to her friend "BYE HUN AND CALL ME DAMNIT, YOU NEVER DO!!! WE NEED TO HANG OUT!!" "okay, okay he he."

A few more hours past by and she seem to keep a smile for most of the day, but surprisingly for once it wasn't fake.

It was Nine o'clock when Sakura walked through the park to get home from work, she noticed someone sitting on the bench as she walked along the gravel path. Eventually he came into a better view and noticed it was Gaara "hey Gaara!" she said pleasantly, he stood up and greeted her "hey" he kept a poker face on with a slight smile on it, he really was happy to see her, he just wasn't use to showing a lot of emotion. "I take it you were enjoying the park without the old ladies and kids hehe" she poked at him "yeah, it takes away from the beauty and the pigeons get on my nerves to, I usually want to throw alcaceltzer on the ground for them" "GAARA!, that's very bad!" she tried to playfully scold him but it ended up just coming out all in a laughing way. "What? Its true" he said with more of a smile than before. She sighed contently "well, I was just walking home and thought I'd say hi, I'll stop bothering you" she was about to say bye, waiting for his response which she was expecting to be a see you later or something.

"Hey, no worries, you weren't bothering me in fact I was enjoying talking to you, but if you need to go home now I can certainly walk you there, lest you would prefer otherwise..."

She went a little wide eyed **'**_**yeah, then you can take him home and rape him!' **__'Hey you go away and what the hell!!??! NO! That's horrible!" __**'Hehehe' **_she shook her head a little bit "yeah sure that'd be great" she gave a sincere smile and he nodded.

They began walking out of the park and towards her apartment "oh I almost forgot to tell you that I'd be escorting you tomorrow to the dinner!" Gaara smiled "that's great, I'm glad it's not someone I don't know" she nodded in agreement

"I hope that you've been having fun here so far" Gaara looked at her "well yes, I'm having more fun now that you've been hanging out with me more than I was the last week and a half" giving her an emotion laced glace, she noticed and lightly blushed and smiled "I'm glad!, I hope Naruto hasn't been causing too much trouble for you either heheh" she nudged his shoulder a bit playfully "no, not TOO much, when he gets annoying I tend to find a way to shut him up" he started thinking about his piles of duct tape at home "ah, I usually can't get it to stop for anything you know, he's always been that way though, but you knew that heh.." she started to think about it and her emotions started to go downhill, Gaara could feel it as her Face slid into a mask…

It stayed quiet until they reached the apartment; Gaara looked at her, face filled with neg. emotions behind a deceiving mask of happy. "well here we are, I'll see you tomorrow okay Gaara?" he looked at her without his own mask, her eyes seemed to widen at the emotion shown, he argue with him self in his head about what he should do next but did it anyway.

He gently pulled her into a hug "Sakura…don't…don't ever feel you need to wear your mask around me. I…I know how it can be….dealing with pain so long inside that you eventually create as mask and pretend everything's okay, but you and I know its not….so please…if you need anything just ask okay?" her eyes were huge as she began to hold him back, its slowly turned into tightened hold as she softly began to cry onto his chest

"Its…its okay to cry…" he pet her head, hand going down her silken pink hair, she started to cry harder as she slid to the floor with Gaara holding her. They both sat In front of her door like that for what seemed like forever but was really a few minutes. He pulled up her chin with one of his hands, her eyes showing full emotion as everything rolled into her like a giant wave crashing into the rocky shores. She was finally able to place what she felt at the shop, it wasn't just warmth, it was right, it was comforting, it…it was love

He took his other hand and wiped away her tears, sweeping her beautiful hair out of her face, looking at her with pure concern, care, and love. She became lost in his molten eyes as he into her, now glowing with happiness for him that couldn't even be compared to the most beautiful of emeralds as he leaned into her, closing the already small gap between their lips. She melted into his touched as his arms went back to carefully embracing her as hers tightened, wanting to never let go, they still sat in front of her doorstep in the wonderful night air, moon shining with all its might and wind caressing their love with soft whispers of lullabies.

…

…

…

..

..

Eventually they broke the kiss as they looked into each others eyes, both now understanding everything between them for all this time. He pulled her up to her feet and put his hand to her cheek "I…I will see you tomorrow my dear..." he smiled sweetly with mask shattered and blown away with the forgiving wind. She too had broken her mask a long while ago and looked into him with Sincerity and love "goodnight" she said sweetly as she softly kiss him one last time before he would leave. Gaara kissed her back and moved his thumb across her cheek before letting go and leaping up onto the rooftops, deciding to jump back to his place, she watched him leave and sigh a sigh of happiness.

…

…

..

She eventually entered her apartment and got ready for bed, dressed in nothing but a black night gown. She settled into bed, but noticed something sitting on her window seal outside _'??what?' _she sat up and opened her window since it was next to her bed. Laying there was a single white rose next to a few grains of sand, she picked it up and smiled sweetly, joyous tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back and closed the window, now leaning back into bed with a white rose on her night side table as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

…

…

..

..

**Mm, I liked writing this chapter, don't worry it'll get more interesting I think,… I hope lol**

**Thanks for sticking to this story for me, really appreciate it, and don't forget, if I don't get enough comments I will stop the story, you don't even have to say much if you like it, just say please continue if you want lol**


	4. author note

Don't worry y'all, I'm just taking a bit longer cause I'm storing up ideas for the rest of the story to see how I want it to continue and not be boring he he, just want to make sure I give you something good since this is my first fic ever ^___^() I'm a lot better at writing poetry and my own book that I'm working on lol, its pretty cool, its like dr. Jeckle Mr. Hyde with a small injection of Alice in wonderland and a plot that acts like a gray man in the middle that you cant predict who they might turn on.

Anyway lol rambling now

Just please be patient and thank you so much for reading

Love

Okami


	5. Pretty Lady

**Hellu! It is me! The Okami!, I'm sorry I took a while, my brain finally stopped being retarded**

**Don't own naruto whatever blah, blah, blah**

Sakura woke to the sound of birds outside her window and streams of light poking her in the face to wake up. Today happen to be her day off so she could look presentable at the dinner and go early to escort the KazeKage. She sat up in bed, wondering what to wear for the day and about how her certain red head was doing…

..

Gaara woke to a start when he heard two people arguing as they walked into his current place. He was startled and on guard at first but when he recognized the voices he quickly simmered down and shook his head with a hand over his face '_geeze do Temari and Kankuro really have to be hear arguing right now….' _His siblings had come in because the council felt it was a good idea for Sand and Leaf to have a grand meeting since he was in town for the while, they would simply be hear for the night since they'd have to go right back to watch over Suna, at the moment the high Council was taking over that position as well as their Highest Anbu, which were on high alert. He watched as Temari knocked/opened his door "HEY LIL' BROTHER!" obvious irritation intended towards her sibling, he just simple glared at her and grunted quietly as he got out of bed to get ready for the day, he was intent on seeing his blossom before the dinner…

…

Sakura decided to wear a tight black top which showed a small bit of stomach with loose black cargo pants and a pair of red and black geta sandals with her fingerless gloves. She sighed as she walked outside, feeling a cool breeze which carried a few stray leaves in he direction. She walked passed her door with a small red spot above her no. and headed in the direction of the park to go look at a few shops, maybe see something she'd like to wear for tonight.

The affair was to be traditional formal so she needed to find a nice dress kimono, she did own one but that was her mothers and she didn't feel comfortable wearing it.

As she reached a few shops she found interesting, she saw a few children running up to her, she stopped a second to se if they looked familiar; alas these were children she'd never seen before. They ran up to her and were yelling and laughing as most children would. "HEY PRETTY LADY!" one of them said with jet black hair and black eyes, it shocked her for a moment because of his appearance being relatively close to a person she lost.

The other two ran up and they both shocked her as well as they looked like herself and naruto, yet they looked related to each other as well, each having black hair but one with blue eyes and the other green, they also had the same hair styles as their counter parts. she looked at them, a wave of memories passing over her, making her daze out, they all looked at her confused, wondering what was wrong with her, the one with black eyes went and tugged on her arm "you okay pretty lady?" she shook her head after being pulled from her thoughts, "oh yes, he he, sorry y'all, you just look like people I know, as well as someone I lost…" she smiled bitterly at them

"OH! I'm so sorry my children are bothering you!" a man ran up to her that basically scared the living day lights out of her, since he looked way too much like Sasuke, you could tell he wasn't but still, it was too much. He knew he scared her by the look on her face "I'm sorry ma'am! Did I do something!" he freaking out as well "NO! no….you did nothing, your children weren't bothering me either, they just…you all just look like people I know…" the man started scratching the back of his head in a naruto fashion "ah hah hah, it happens to all of us I guess" he seemed to act a little too nervous by that and took his children into the direction they were heading "have a nice day ma'am!" "You too…" the child that originally scared her seem to look back with a strange expression, she shook her head ridding herself of the thought and continued shopping.

She ended up walking into a very nice, traditional Japanese shop with racks of kimonos, obis, jubans, zori, and geta, everything she needed. A woman walked up to her in a traditional kimono with lavender flowers and a dark purple base, "hello ma'am, how may I help-wait, your Miss Haruno correct?!" Sakura looked confused "yes ma'am, why do you ask?" the store owner's eyes widened "ah...I have something very special for you then!" She quickly ran to the back of her store looking for something important, Sakura still stood there, still very confused, she was not familiar with this woman _'maybe I treated her or one of her family members before…' _As Sakura contemplated in the middle of the store, the woman ran back to her with a rather large box saying "DO NOT TOUCH" on the top of it, "here you go dear, this…was a gift…a gift your mother wanted me to give you when the day arrived that you would need a formal Kimono" Sakura's eyes went like saucers, mouth slightly agape "she…what..?" the woman smiled sweetly "she…wanted to keep this a secret so she could surprise you with it later…" she handed the box to her so Sakura could open it. Sakura carefully took the package and opened it up,…inside was a beautiful white floor length silken kimono with Sakura print and bright green leaves along with gold trim, a red obi and pink string to go around the obi as well as a red butterfly bow for the back. "Oh my god….its...its beautiful" she began to quietly cry, the store owner put a hand on her back, rubbing small circles on her "its something your mother wanted to see, and now she will up there, you're going to look beautiful…" she said reassuringly, Sakura looked up at her smiling with tears on her face, she hugged the store owner giving her a quite thank you "now lets go put it on and see how it looks!" Sakura nodded…

…

About 10 minutes later Sakura stepped out of the changing room, kimono sleeves and train following behind her, a few customers that had walked in gasped at how beautiful she looked, she looked amazing…

She saw herself in the mirror and was amazed at the beauty of the dress _'I hope you like it mom, its so beautiful…thank you so much for this…'_ she looked down and thought to herself for a few moments, she then turned around getting a back view. The store owner was also amazed by how beautiful she looked "you're going to look beautiful wherever you wear this to." She shyly giggled "thank you, you made this so I really appreciate it." The owner nodded "your mother was a close friend of mine and I couldn't let her daughter not look like the most beautiful thing on the planet" she smiled, Sakura laughed and bowed to her.

After a few minutes of changing she put the Kimono back into the box and went to the owner to pay her as much as she could for the dress, "oh no no no no! This was a gift for you and your mother; I simply will not take any money from you!!" she shook her head and waved her hands in front of Sakura adding to the no effect (Lol). Sakura still tried to pay her for a few minutes but eventually gave up and hugged the woman once again for her hard work; she nodded and waved Sakura off as she left the store.

Sakura didn't get that far from the shop before she ran into Gaara. She saw him and ran up to him excitedly, giving him a large hug. He picked her up once she jumped on him, and kissed her (she of course put the box with her kimono down quickly before this happened lol)

She kissed back as he put her down "so where did YOU go today?" eyeing the box on the ground. "oh I needed a kimono for tonight you know, I wanted to make sure I looked presentable he he" she blushed a very light pink as he raised a brow at her "presentable? You could wear a paper bag and you'd still look good enough to be presentable at the dinner." "GAARA!" she smacked him on the head and laughed "what! Its true!" he said while grabbing her for another kiss.

Some people had problems keeping their mouths from falling off and others just glanced over and smiled, it was a little weird to see the KazeKage kissed a medic from Konoha in the middle of a shopping area you know?

Hmmm, I want to see it" he tried to look at it but Sakura was fast and swooped it up away from Gaara "ah ah ah! It's a surprise for later!" she shook her finger at him "ah then I guess I should be escorting YOU then since I'm going to need to keep all the men off of you" he growled at the end of that sentence just thinking about it, if anyone tried to touch his blossom he'd pretty much go into a giant ball of rage and shred them into little pieces

She blushed "well the dinner is at eight thirty and right now its six so I better get going home and get ready, I guess eight would be a good time to get me, is that okay?" "perfect" he smiled darkly at her and lowered his lips right against her ear "Careful though, I might just be tempted to throw you down and have my way with you before" he whispered, slowly breathing against her earlobe and neck causing her to shiver with pleasure however; as soon as it started it ended abruptly with an evil grin on his face and a blushing hot and bothered looking one on hers. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms "meanie!" he chuckled and uncrossed her arms as he kissed her "I'll see you tonight my dear" She quietly nodded and smiled, and of course this time he had to disappear in a whirl of sand. She shook her head and continued home. What she didn't realize however, is that a pair of eyes were watching her the whole time.

**Don't worry I know what I want to do next so I'll have something up soon lol**

**Love you guys and thank you for reading my story**

**Okami**


End file.
